


stardust

by niniibaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Romance, Sad Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniibaek/pseuds/niniibaek
Summary: jaehyun is always there when taeyong needs him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 112





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first completed fic!! I'm trying to get more into writing so please tell me what you guys think!!  
> I hope you guys like this!  
> Twitter: @niniibaek

If Taeyong was to list all the worries he has as an idol, it would be nearly limitless. The stress of being the leader, looking after the other members, maintaining a good image, etc. never fails to make him want to fall to his knees in utter exhaustion. 

Taeyong wants the best for his members, though, so if he has to lose sleep over it then it doesn't really matter to him. Seeing their dreams come true is like a remedy all it's own: seeing Mark perfect his rap, Sicheng master new Korean words, or Ten dance his heart out for their fans makes Taeyong feel proud. 

Sometimes, however, it gets too much for him. And when that time comes, Jaehyun is always there. 

It starts when Taeyong misses a step during dance practice. And then another one. And another one. 

Their instructor let's them rest for 10 minutes, gaze sharp and disappointed as it lands on Taeyong. His face burns in shame, and he lowers his bucket hat to hide his eyes. 

The members drift around the room, catching their breath. Taeyong moves to sit against the mirror, knees bent and face between his legs. He can't face the others right now, when there's a million thoughts running through his head. He's afraid to blurt out what he's feeling, afraid to burden them with his problems.

There's a hand on his head, removing his bucket hat. And then there's two hands, sliding down to cup his face and tilt his head up. There's fingers rubbing circles on the high points of his cheekbones. 

"What's wrong, Taeyongie?" 

The voice soothes him. The throbbing in his temples slows down, and suddenly Taeyong isn't trapped in his spiraling thoughts. Instead, he feels the warmth of Jaehyun's hands, seeping into his skin. 

"It's nothing, Jaehyun. Just a little tired." 

A wry smile. 

"I think we both know that's not true." 

Taeyong sighs. Jaehyun has always been able to tell when things are bothering him. 

"Do we have to talk about it right now?" He whines, nuzzling into Jaehyun's hands. Taeyong can almost feel the way Jaehyun melts, cradling his face even gentler. They make eye contact, and Taeyong has to look away because he can't stand the look of pure adoration Jaehyun is sporting. It gives him too much hope. 

"Sure. But don't think you're getting out of this! I'll tie you to the couch if I have too" 

"Ooh, kinky. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Jaehyunnie!" 

The other boys face burns so hard it might start peeling before he stumbles back. 

"Not funny! I'm being serious!" 

"I know you are" Taeyong says back, a grateful smile gracing his features. Jaehyun smiles back. 

They continue to practice without a hitch, and before he knows it, Taeyong is in their dorm, on the couch. The others have gone to bed already, the time nearing midnight. 

Jaehyun is next to him, comforting and warm. 

"So, do you want me to start?" 

Taeyong nods. 

"I've been noticing things lately about you. Some good things, or course, but also some things that I think aren't that good. You've got wrinkles on your forehead now, and even though I think you're still beautiful they won't be good for your image." Jaehyun speaks in a gentle tone, each word soft and genuine. "You just seem so exhausted. And, like, I understand if it's because of what we do as idols, but I think it might be more than that. What's bothering you so much, Taeyong?" 

It's always been hard for Taeyong to speak about his problems, his insecurities. The words get caught in his throat, and he swallows them to say something else. They come up easy now, though, as if speaking to Jaehyun gives him a free mind. 

"I just...don't know if I'm really fit to lead this team, you know? I've already gotten some bad publicity, and what if that alters how well NCT does? I don't want to put everyone else's dream in danger just because of me." 

Jaehyun frowns. 

"But what about your dream? Isn't yours just as important? Those rumors are false, and you know that. You shouldn't let those people into your head, Taeyongie." Jaehyun grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and holding tight. "If I asked any of the members how they felt about you, I have no worries that they'll have nothing but praise. Chenle is always going on about how great you are, and Mark looks up to you so much. Yuta and Johnny cherish you a lot. And personally, I don't know where I would be if you weren't here as our leader, Taeyong." 

There's tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. The words, though simple, carry so much weight. Taeyong knows all these things, but hearing them out loud, spoken with Jaehyun's proud voice, he lets himself really believe them. And even if it takes time, Taeyong thinks he'll eventually be able to be free. 

"Thank you, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong answers with a smile. 

"You're welcome." 

"Can I...sleep with you tonight?" Taeyong asks with a small voice. Jaehyun could never say no. 

It's hard for Jaehyun to sleep. He's curled around Taeyong, cuddling him, with a hand gently carding through black strands of hair. His fingers get caught in the tangles. 

Taeyong lays next to him, face glowing in the moonlight. His eyelashes catch the stardust coming in through the window. The steady breathing lulls Jaehyun into a peaceful mindset, where his mind isn't clouded anymore. 

Laying here like this, with the other in his arms, Jaehyun thinks he would spend a million lifetimes to make sure Taeyong know how precious he is.


End file.
